Doctor Who and the insert word here
by Dr.Obsessive
Summary: Rose teaches the Doctor a game... If you just lost I am sorry, so sorry, that is what the story is about. If you have no clue what I'm talking about read with caution, you may learn a new game. Rated K due to slapping the Doctor what else is new?


Read at your own risk, honestly this story contains a game so vicious, so diabolical, that if I put the original name I would have hords of angry mobs around my house complete with pickforks and fire. Sounds like fun to me, anyway if you haven't lost the game already, then you have **now. **If you don't know what the game is consider yourself lucky. If want to continue to live in blissful ignorance, don't read. But if your unfortunatly curious like myself you will read, and you will lose.

I'm sorry, I am soo sorry but it needed to be written.

I don't own Doctor Who nor do I own the Game. If I did I would die happily (because I would own Doctor Who and millions of angry people would kill me for starting the Game)

* * *

The Doctor had been under the consol, neck deep in Tardis cables when he heard Rose shout in frustration. He was bored and very tempted to go see what was wrong, but the last time Rose made that sound he was punished for being caring, wonderful friend. He had "accidentally" run into her in room (without knocking) and Rose trying to find an outfit had not been fully clothed. Or clothed at all for that matter... Needless to say he got an earful and his left cheek had been red for hours afterward. Still curiosity got the better of him and he decided to find out what had happened.

Rose was in her room, fully clothed (thankfully?) and was listening to Eric Hutchinson's song _Food Chain._ The Doctor looked around... she looked peeved but there didn't seem to be any cause for it. He knocked lightly and entered giving her his sweetest smile. She smiled back but still looked slightly annoyed.

"I lost the Game." she said, frustrated and laughing at the same time. The Doctor was confused… there were no games in sight. Rose seeing his confusion continued. "It's this song…. I always lose…. It's all Eric Hutchinson's fault" coming to her conclusion. Seeing the Doctor was still confused she started the song over, to prove her point

"_Don't let this affect the game,_

_Every five months we act the same"._

Rose stopped the song there, sighing. This song always made her lose the Game….

The Doctor was still confused. Rose seeing this then smiled an evil little grin.

"Wait a minute" she said "I know something and you don't…. oh this is priceless!!!" she fell over laughing when the Doctor looked at her shocked.

"Tell me" he whined, not liking the idea of not knowing something. Rose thought about it, she didn't know what she wanted to do more, not tell him and have him suffer over not knowing something, or tell him and have it torture him for the rest of his lives. So she decided to do both…

"No." She smiled, reveling in the desperate look he gave her. She sauntered off happily, now that she had something to do and wasn't bored. The Doctor trailed after her and continued begging her to tell him what the game was. She ignored him thinking _no way, this is much to fun_.

****

Over the next few days she refused to tell the Doctor, but kept losing the Game purposely so that the Doctor wouldn't forget. He had played_ Food Chain_ over and over again trying to figure the game out. He looked it up in his massive library but to no avail. Finally he decided he must know what it was. So he made Rose breakfast in bed in exchange for her telling him. And the Tardis hadn't even helped him, finding the situation funny as Rose did. After the breakfast Rose looked at him and smiled.

"Are you ready to know what the Game is?" she asked. The Doctor nodded furiously, desperate to know.

"Are you sure you are ready for such great and powerful knowledge as THE GAME?" She asked dramatically. The Doctor rolled his eyes and had to refrain from screaming "YES."

Then Rose paused. "Are you sure you even want to know what the Game is?" she asked this seriously. The Doctor hesitated, wondering what this game was all about, but nodded anyway because he was just too curious and simply _had_ to know.

"Alrighty then, if you insist," she said and took a deep breath preparing her for the speech.

"You want to know about the Game, well good 'cause this is the Game. The Game is fun, the Game good, but the problem is you can't think about the Game, for there are serious consequences if you do. If you think about the game then you MUST say 'I lost the Game' and cause everyone around you to lose the Game and be mad at you. Then you must forget the Game and if you haven't forgotten the Game within ten minutes then you are forced to say again that you lost the Game. And so it repeats. These are the rules of the Game, and they are very important. Now that you know about the Game you are doomed to play the Game forever. Now stop thinking about the Game, you must forget the Game within ten minutes or you lose again. Good luck!"

Rose had recited this with a speed that even gave the Doctor a run for his money. The Doctor stared at her dumbfounded while Rose caught her breath.

"THAT'S THE GAME?!?!?!" he said unbelievingly, not able to hide his disappointment and annoyance. After all that it was just some mind game that humans played to keep themselves entertained when bored.

Rose laughed. "Stop thinking about the Game, oh and thanks for breakfast" she ran out the room before the Doctor could catch her, laughing the whole time.

Later she went up to the Doctor and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He smiled and then looked shocked.

"I lost the Game," he realized that he was never going to forget the Game and that was the fun of the Game. He laughed and she gave him a playful slap.

"Now you've made me lose the Game!" Rose replied and whenever they were bored from then on, their minds always returned to the Game.

****

A few months later he was traveling with Martha, after having lost his Rose. They had been captured by a psychopathic (if not campy) villain who insisted that they were only pawns in his game for world domination. Being bored he was reminded of Rose and the Game.

"I lost the Game," he sighed, thinking of Rose. Then he laughed and knew how he would stop this villain. After all villains don't like to lose, even if it's only a game. So he decided to play Rose's game…

"OH NO, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" The Doctor cried (over)dramatically, "I've lost the GAME!!"

"The Game?" the villain asked, "What's the GAME?"

"You don't know how to play the Game!?!?!?! Oh well it is VERRRY important, one of the most important games in the whole universe! Deal is if I tell you the Game you have to let my friend and me go. The villain agreed, he couldn't resist the idea of winning the most important game in the universe, no to mention he didn't like the idea of being ignorant. The Doctor took a big breath….

"Ok here it goes… You want to know about the Game, well good 'cause this is the Game……"

End

* * *

So that's the Game whether you like it or not. Darn I just lost the Game writting this, quick don't think about the game!

I would love reviews, and I'm expecting flames..... Please review?


End file.
